villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toffee
Toffee is Ludo's most recent minion and the secondary, later main antagonist in season one of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. As far as the other villains on the mainly saccharine series go, Toffee is very serious, and is far more threatening and competent than Ludo or his minions. He is voiced by Michael C. Hall, who also played Dexter Morgan. Appearance Toffee is a tall, humanoid monster notable with a crocodile/lizard-like appearance. His skin is a bluish-grey, his eyes yellow and hair black and neatly slicked back. He has four fingers on each hand (with the exception of his missing middle-finger He is notable for wearing a tuxedo - complete with a red tie - that Marco comments makes him look like a lawyer. Personality Unlike many of the more comedic and wacky villains - the harmless Ludo among them - presented on the show, Toffee stands out for his competency and serious nature. Toffee is always in control of his situation, and is incredibly manipulative, using psychology and practicality to gain the trust of Ludo and his men, and then finally control of the castle. No matter what situation he is in, Toffee presents himself a gentleman through and through. He puts up with Ludo's idiocy with no complaint, offers a sandwich to Marco when he holds him prisoner and even holds his end of the bargain when Star agrees to his terms. It is implied, however, Toffee is hiding a personality significantly more unhinged under this, evidenced when he briefly grows a massive smile (seen below, and the only time he does so) when he orders Star to destroy her wand, before returning to his stoic nature in a literal second. He displays some sociopathic tendencies, manipulating Ludo's men into abandoning him, threatening to kill Marco in front of Star without flinching and even giving a momentary glimpse of amusement to Star's confusion. It is implied that Toffee has a long and unpleasant history with the royal family, and has plans that involve the wand. Powers and Abilities The extent of Toffe's powers are never given, but it is clear that he is very dangerous when provoked. He has a firm grasp of magic and technology, having access to both with the wit and knowledge to use them to their fullest potential. He has the ability to teleport, appearing in different places instantaneously with no visibly shown method as to how. Not unlike actual lizards, Toffee is able to regenerate whole body parts, such as when Star blew his entire left arm off with her wand, only to regenerate it within seconds. Despite his regenerative abilities, he is still missing his middle finger, implying that there is something that can permanently hurt him. Biography Toffee is an "evil efficiency expert" who is first hired by Ludo in the episode Fortune Cookies. Discovering that Star took fortune cookies seriously, he had Ludo's minions give Star a fortune cookie that said "Love is always the answer," so that she would refuse to fight back against the monsters, giving them hugs instead. However, when the two-headed monster told Star the truth, she blasted the monsters away, foiling Toffee's plan. In Mewnipendence Day, Toffee replaced Ludo's right hand man Buff Frog, who did not trust him, with an electronic eye to spy on Star. He also introduced a mace with a portal hidden inside it and sent Buff Frog to use it to get Star's wand to Ludo. However, he sabotaged the device so it would not work for Buff Frog, resulting in him failing his mission. Toffee then convinced Ludo to fire Buff Frog. After Ludo's attempt to take Star's wand when the house became a labyrinth of Marco's beard was foiled, Toffee told Ludo's minions that Ludo was incompetent as a leader, and told them to choose between the two of them. The monsters chose Toffee as their new leader, and Ludo was kicked out of his castle. In the season finale, Toffee captured Marco and held him for ransom for Star's wand. Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog joined forces to defeat him, during which Star blasted his left arm off, but he regenerated it and threatened to crush Marco, revealing that he wanted Star to destroy her wand rather than give it to him. Star used the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, which caused an explosion that blew up Ludo's castle, presumably killing Toffee; however, he is seen smiling as his "death" unfolds, hinting that he expected the wand to explode and that he may possibly be alive, or that his plan has yet to truly come to fruition. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Usurper Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Dark Lord Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Recurring villain Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads